Endou's Sick Day
by RoseShine 76
Summary: A GouEn oneshot, after pushing himself in order to learn a new hissatsu Endou collapses from getting a fever and is put on bed rest for the weekend, leaving Gouenji to take care of his ill boyfriend for weekend. A soft yaoi oneshot (Gouenji x Endou) GouEn, yaoi boy x boy


_**A/N: Disclaimer – I don't own Inazuma Eleven, or any of the characters, show, game etc. **__**This is a GouEn/EnGou fanfic, boy x boy yaoi, if you don't like don't read… Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Endou's Sick Day**

It was a grey cloudy morning over Inazuma town, rain was falling over the town and the sound of thunder was heard every few minutes. It had been raining for the last two days, the atmosphere was a cold and wet one, the Inazuma Japan, the Raimon eleven now in high school, the team's usual weekend practice had been cancelled since Endou had caught the flu and was resting at home, it had happened during their practice on Friday when he suddenly collapsed to the ground.

Endou was practicing soccer constantly non-stop all week trying to come up with a new hissatsu, he was barley sleeping and he was trying to catch up on his school work, and his body was overworked and finally reached its limit. He told the others to keep on practising but they felt that it wouldn't be the same without him, the doctor said he just needed a few days of rest but all he wanted to do was play soccer, alone at his house the teenage youth was asleep in his bed.

His parents were out of town paying a visit to his grandfather Daisuke, they weren't worried about their son being alone since his boyfriend Gouenji promised them he would check in on him daily. He was worried like the rest of the team when Endou collapsed, and he knew how hard Endou had been working in the last week, so he was Endou's unofficial carer for the next few days. He was downstairs making some breakfast for Endou, he wanted to make sure that was eating properly.

Gouenji was wearing brown jeans, white socks, an orange short sleeved buttoned shirt with a chessboard collar. He was making Endou a vegetable soup, he had finished slicing up the vegetables he was using for the soup and it was now boiling over the stove as he was just cleaning up now. On the table was a small medicine bottle with about six tablets for the goalkeeper, the doctor recommended that Endou take his medicine three times a day.

Eventually about a few minutes later on a tray was a bowl of hot soup with a glass of water and Endou's medicine he was carrying the tray of food up the stairs for Endou. Gouenji finally reached his boyfriend's bedroom door, he then opened it and entered the room, and he then walked to see the sight of his sleeping lover, the striker then placed the tray on the youth's desk and the went over to him.

Endou had on his signature headband and under the sheet he had on a white vest, blue night pants and no socks. Gouenji faintly smiled as he then softly stroked the teen's cheek, then he pulled over the chair at Endou's desk and put it beside the boy's bedside and sat down. The brunette quietly mumbled, his breathing a little croaky due to the usual symptoms of flu, that being a sore throat. Just then Endou's eyes twitched slightly as they then slowly opened, his vision was blurry for a moment as he sight was focused on Gouenji.

"Good to see that you're awake Endou…" Gouenji said showing Endou a faint smile as the boy had a sleepy expression as he yawned his cheeks were still faintly red from his fever as he then coughed slightly

"Gouenji…? Wha… What are you doing here?" Endou coughed in between his words as he started to slowly sit up as his boyfriend's expression was a little concerned

"I wanted to check on you… To make sure you were okay, and to make sure that were gonna go out" Gouenji said as he then placed his hand under Endou's headband to feel his forehead as Endou looked at him

"You're still pretty hot, you should probably take your medicine soon alright" Gouenji suggested as Endou looked at him with his sickly expression as Gouenji then got up to get the tray of food for Endou

"I know you wanna get back out there and play soccer, but you need rest okay… We don't want you to collapse out there again, now please eat this and when you finished you need to take some of this" Gouenji added as he then gently placed the tray on Endou's lap

"Gouenji… You didn't have to do this, I could've done it when I got up" Endou said as Gouenji just smiled

"I know but I wanted to take care of you, it's my job as your boyfriend right?" the spiky haired teen said which made Endou blush even more when Gouenji told him that

"Besides, your mom asked me to check in on you while they're away… I let myself in, you were still sleeping so I thought I'd make you something to eat" Gouenji said as Endou smiled slightly while Gouenji took the spoon beside the bowl of soup as he dipped it in the bowl taking out a spoonful placing in front of Endou

"Huh? What are you doing Gouenji?!" the brunette was confused as it looked like Gouenji was planning to feed him his breakfast as Endou blinked while Gouenji's expression was plain

"Wait are you kidding me, come on you don't have to feed me?" Endou said chuckling slightly as Gouenji took the opening and placed the spoon on Endou's open mouth, Endou was caught off guard for a moment as he then swallowed the warm soup, he could taste the vegetables and seasoning

"To answer you, yes I'm gonna feed you because I want to… Anyway it's just you and me after all so it's okay" Gouenji smirked at Endou as the boy just nodded as Gouenji slowly pulled the spoon out of his boyfriend's mouth, taking another spoonful as Endou just opened his mouth letting Gouenji feed him

Endou was blushing from his fever and the feeling of embarrassment but at the same time he couldn't help but feel a little happy. The soup was helping him, but it mostly Gouenji being here with him, the striker felt happy as well as a feeling of nostalgia, remembering the times when Yuuka wasn't well and used to feed her and take care of her. Eventually Endou finished his soup and then Gouenji gave him his medicine, it was still gloomy outside as Endou just stared out the window as he was lying back down, Gouenji had gone to wash up the dishes.

"This rain just won't let out… I still feel so tired, guess I'll go back to sleep but…" Endou paused as he heard his bedroom open as he turned as was suddenly hit with soft that covered his face, he pulled it off his face to see Gouenji standing in the doorway as he then looked down to see the object was his orange towel

"What's the towel fo…" Endou paused as Gouenji walked up to him and suddenly picked him up bridal style as the youth looked confused as he carried Endou out of the bedroom, it didn't take long to figure out where they were going as Gouenji was taking him to the bathroom

"Uh Gouenji-kun… It was okay when you fed me, but you know… You don't have to…" Endou kept pausing as Gouenji pushed the door opened while holding his boyfriend in his other arm as they entered the bathroom, the tub was already filled with warm bath, the steam slightly rising off the water

"Alright then, let's get you in there then" Gouenji as Endou's face went bright red as he glanced at Gouenji who the brunette down on his feet, and without warning suddenly put his hands up Endou's vest which took the goalie by surprise as he felt Gouenji's arms sliding up his chest as he pulled off the vest

Endou suddenly covered his 'tender' area with his arms as he look at Gouenji with flustered and embarrassed expression while the platinum blonde youth's expression was plain but a little serious, as he just smiled faintly. He then turned his to back to Endou who looked a little but then understood as he continued to undress himself without Gouenji looking at him, he took off his pants and then his boxers. Endou felt so awkward and embarrassed by the fact that he was naked with Gouenji standing just inch in front of him.

"Here…" Endou simply said as he his clothes to Gouenji who took them with his back still to Endou as they walked out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him

"If you need anything just call for me" Gouenji told Endou on the other side of the door as he then went to put Endou's clothes in a laundry basket while the boy got into the bath, the water felt good on skin as he took deep breaths, the medicine he was given earlier seem to be helping with his breathing

Endou sat there in the tub, soaking in the hot water as the steam lifted off the water and his body, as he took deep breaths he faintly smiled. About three minutes later Gouenji came back as he was standing outside the bathroom door as he then gently knocked the door, Endou's eyes were closed as he was just relaxing but when he heard the knocking his eyes suddenly opened as he looked over to the door as he then covered his 'private areas, and then responded as his boyfriend entered.

"Everything okay…?" the spiky haired teen asked Endou who nodded not giving him eye contact as he was feeling embarrassed again as Gouenji then came over to the tub as Endou looked a little nervous

"Uh yeah… I'm okay, the water feels… Really good" Endou said with a smile as Gouenji was now sitting on the side of tub as he then placed his hand over Endou's forehead once again as Endou looked at him

"Feels like your fever starting to go down, how do you feel now?" Gouenji asked his boyfriend who paused for moment as he was just looking into space, as he grinned slightly

"My throat feels a little better…" Endou answered as Gouenji then reached over to the shower head on the wall and then he got bottle of shampoo while Endou had a curious expression

"Do you mind if I wash your hair?" Gouenji asked showing him a smile while Endou grinned as he then nodded as Gouenji turned on the shower head release a steady pressure of water onto Endou's hair as he used his other hand to squeeze some of the shampoo into the teen's hair as suds and foam started to form in Endou's hair

"Haha… That tickles" Endou giggled as started to fidget as most of Endou's hair was covered with foam as Gouenji then used the shower head to start rinsing off the suds while he ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair

"Hey, you gotta keep still or else the foam could get in your eyes" Gouenji playfully said as Endou just closed his eyes as water and suds ran down from his hair, his face, and then into the water

"Ah, this feels good Gouenji…" Endou let out with a sigh of joy as Gouenji just smiled as he continued to rub and scrub the brunette's hair, then he rinsed the rest of the foam out of Endou's hair and off his body

Soon after his bath Endou was dressed in fresh clothes and sitting back in his bed, Gouenji wanted him to stay in bed all day, the goalkeeper didn't mind and Gouenji promised him once he was feeling better they could go and play soccer with the others. As the day continued Endou was simply in bed, Gouenji kept him company, he gave him lunch and sweetly fed him again with Endou happily enjoying it. And after taking his second tablet for the day, the side effects of his medicine were beginning to take effect.

Endou was starting to become sleepy as he let out a sheepish yawn with Gouenji just sitting beside him as he once again placed his hand over the teen's forehead. His temperature had significantly gone down compared to this morning, as Gouenji smiled he was glad that Endou was feeling better, as the striker looked outside to see the sun setting in the distance as the day was coming to end. It was a peaceful day in the end as Endou was now in a half sleep state as he yawned again as he looked over at Gouenji.

"Mhmm… Gouenji-kun…" Endou put his arms around Gouenji's arm as he looked at his boyfriend with puppy eyes as Gouenji looked at him smiling brightly at him

"What is it?" Gouenji asked as he moved to Endou waiting for him to answer as Endou then gently kissed his boyfriend cheek which made the teen blush pink as the goalie put his arms around Gouenji's neck pulling him onto him as he was grinning brightly while Gouenji looked confused

"Thank you so much Gouenji-kun! Thanks for taking care of me!" Endou happily thanked his boyfriend as he rubbed his cheek against Gouenji's as the youth still looked confused but then he smiled

"You're welcome Endou… It's okay, I didn't mind looking after you, and it was fun" Gouenji said as he was over Endou as he kissed his lover on lips with Endou returning the kiss with it deepen with the boys now snogging each other with Endou moaning slightly in between their gasp for air

About ten minutes later Endou and fallen asleep in Gouenji's arms, his body was wrapped around Gouenji's body with his head resting on Gouenji's chest. Gouenji was awake but he didn't mind his boyfriend using him as pillow as he tightly held Endou as he just kissed the top of his head as Endou unconsciously smiled in response. Endou's sick day had come to an end as he slept peacefully with Gouenji, and by the next day Endou was back to his healthy self again, he needed to take it easy of course and finish his medicine.

The weekend had passed and bright on a Monday morning Endou had gotten over his fever completely, and to his great pleasure he was once again back in his goal post practising with his team. As he stood in the goal net watching the others pass the ball around he looked at Gouenji who was running with ball as he glanced over at Endou who then winked at him grinning while Gouenji smirked at him. Endou was glad to be back playing soccer with his friends and Gouenji, but he promised them that he would overdo it again…

* * *

**The End**

**Hoped you liked the GouEn oneshot, started it last weekend but then I got stuck halfway and was adding a bit on each day, but I got inspired to finish it when I got my first real doujinshi! Two of them I was so happy and both of them were GouEn, R-18 doujins, Bitter Chocolate and Red book data. I can't understand the Japanese but I don't care cause they're GouEn! Anyway please leave your reviews on what you thought on the story and next weekend my main GouEn fanfic 'Bonds of Broken Lovers' but making major changes to story, the next chapter will the last one and the title will be changed too.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
